


the way

by Claireiseva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots two shots durables on exo pairing , each story is not in the same universe  ( my excuse for multiple pairings) different styles and different genres ... hopefully
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm attempting to repost stories i wrote from asian fanfics again.......fun

The way you love me  
I could watch him for hours. When he would focus on something hard enough to scrunch his nose as he squinted at it even with his glasses perched on his nose , his glare of disapproval before trying one more time. 

When his entire face would lit up when he smiles ,how it is even possible for his smile to get bigger when he laughs with his entire body or how he smirks when he’s up to some kind of mischief.

I hate the way how easily he forgave me when he saw the reports of when I was with her and I hate how much he held back his tears and clenched his fists when he did it for a second time. 

I love the way I love him but I also hate the fact I do love him and that he loves me back maybe more than I deserve.

I loved the way he looked that night ,his soft caring eyes looking back into mine , how soft and smooth his skin was as I left red marks on Him. 

I melt when he says things like “good morning” or “I love you” and how he knows that it’s hard for me to say it back except when I’m begging for his forgiveness. 

I love the way he looks soo good in tight trousers but how much I would do to hold him when he wears things that make him look fragile.

I can’t understand why I get so mad at him for just being round our friends but it’s ok for me to drape myself on the maknae when ever I want ,pretending to be oblivious of him as he excuses himself to hide. 

No matter how much of an ass I am I know he keeps a space for me in his heart ,a space I’m not sure I want to share any more. I love you.

Kyungsoo’s hands shook as he read the carefully written letter ,his eyes wide darting back and forth from the paper to its writer again and again. 

Jongin sheepishly looking at his hands , playing with the rings sitting on his ring finger and pinky ,clearing his throat he looked up pulling the smaller ring off “this ones yours if you’ll want it or me soo I ...”

Kyungsoo took the small silver band from the younger stooping the brunette from continuing “I love the way you love me too Jongin” he smiled placing it on his own ring finger , leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the others plump lips melting into the arms that instinctively wrapped round his smaller frame.


	2. The way you look at me

“I don’t know hun it just feels weird” Sehun sighed feeling embarrassed.

“It’s only me tho babe and I’ll be doing it too you’ll see that” Luhan tried to convince the younger from the other side of the phone screen currently shirtless ,hand softly caressing his hard on through his shorts. 

Lulling his head back letting a hiss out as he squeezed moaning “Sehun ah” his hips rolling ever so slowly making his body shiver from the sensation. Sehun gulped as he watched , he was alone everyone was out doing whatever it couldn’t hurt no one is there to tease him he thought looking to his room door before being abruptly brought back as the brunette whined , the younger’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. 

Luhans hand had disappeared under the waist band of his sweats ,the fabric moving slowly as the hand, bottom lip trapped between teeth as he stared right at the raven haired male through lust filled eyes. “ I need to lock my door” Sehun calmly spoke placing his phone on his bedside propped up. 

Heart pounding wildly as he turned the lock he made quick movements to remove his shirt and undo his jeans freeing his dick ever so slightly before coming back into the frame , letting the older’s eyes take over the mess he had made already. 

Slipping his hand back out of his sweatpants Luhan lifted his hips off his computer chair to push the piece of remaining clothes off himself revealing how hard and swollen his dick had become just from being watched by the other , his delicate fingers dragging along the shaft making it twitch from the feeling “I want you” he whispered. 

“Show me” .


	3. I love the way you’re in my life

To say Baekhyun was pissed would be an understatement ,it was hot his legs were swollen and his stomach was still full of pup almost two weeks past his due date.

He had no choice he thought infront of the fan blasting cool air on his almost naked body covered in sweat ,hair pushed back by a hair band “imma have to kill Chanyeol it’s his fault” he spoke out loud to his best friend Minseok who sympathetically fanned the pregnant omegas back. 

“But then who will look after you and your puppy?” the red head mused the smirk falling from his face as the younger quickly replied that he would “hah Don’t you think I have enough on my plate with that damn puppy of a husband” he scolded crossing his arms trying to ignore the teary eyed younger. 

Chanyeol not using his wolf senses to the best of his ability decided that it was the best time to come barging through the door shouting “BABE!”. Baekmin both just glaring at him wordlessly , the smile falling off his face as he cleared his throat “I uh I got you this” he added holding up a box. “Oh you got me something great you’ve been away galavanting all morning leaving poor Minseok here to look after me huh so what did you get me huh HUH!” The heavily pregnant brunette asked his voice getting higher and higher with each word. 

The oldest calmly putting the fan down leaving quickly “Baek ah I’ll go see if Yixing can maybe induce you or something k bye” he spoke while closing the door before bolting to safety stopping a Luhan from walking into the ticking time bomb that was Baekhyun. 

Looking at the box in his hand he sigh “I had to pick it up I ordered it ages ago but it only got to the post box in the town this morning” he spoke up swallowing the lump in his throat “I’m sorry” he added his fingers gently squeezing the cardboard before opening it.

“Oh chan I ...I’m sorry I ...” The omega started slowly standing “I’m just grumpy I needed you here” the smaller pouted as tears filled up his eyes hugging his tummy as the younger sniffled as Chanyeol applied the cold gel patches. 

Sometime had passed and the pair ended up half naked together on the floor in front of the AC “OH!” Chanyeol gasped as he was jolted out of his sleep as a hand gripped tightly to his arm , wide eyes focused on his love curled up in pain “is it?” He asked running to the window as Baekhyun frantically nodded , half hanging out he screamed at the top of his lungs for the resident midwife “YIIIXIIINGG HEEEEELLLP!”.

Yixing bursting out his door with Kyungsoo in toe carrying a bag and a frantic looking Junmyeon carrying clean towels “Chanyeol ah see you in a little bit” yixing explained as he pushed the man out of his own hut , a arm stopping him from going back in “hyung you need to wait here ok” Sehun spoke gently as Jongin had pat the back of his neck nodding, the tallest whining looking worried as Baekhyun let out a scream of pain. 

He had four wolves on him ready to pounce if he even thought so much as to shift at any of the noises Baekhyun made , glaring at the alpha at the door who made a very tentative growl “but Junmyeon went in he’s an alpha it’s not fair” Chanyeol whined flinching when Jongdae shifted back clutching his sides “bare hehe barely” he laughed throwing his head back trying to breathe “if it wasn’t for Yixing hyung being alive I think he would’ve thought he was an omega and lived his life that way too” he added cackling. 

The door opening as Junmyeon walked slowly out looking at Kris unamused who just pointed his snout in the Jongdae direction, said male now quiet and wide eyed the colour draining from his face as the alpha headed his way “I’ll trust that you’re sorry and if I hear that again you’ll understand why I AM an alpha ... neh?” Junmyeon whispered into the younger’s ear, Jongdae gulping “nnehh hyung” he replied shaking.

Smiling Junmyeon stood upright turning around “Chanyeol ah its a girl” he sang “a gir a uh a girl A GIRL!” The giant brunette jumped up celebrating “and a boy” the small alpha added as he went back inside giggling at the other frozen on the spot. 

The three wolves shifting Jongin gently pushing their friend for a response “you ok hyung a boy and girl exciting huh?” He asked , Chanyeol struggled to find words just focused on trying to breathe the sudden realisation that he was now a father only just hitting him as the door opened “oh dear looks like I’m not done” Yixing smiled. 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes a dull constant pain in his stomach reminding him what happened a few hours ago, smiling he lifted his head as he listened to the faint little noises his twins made , his smile reaching his ears as he saw Chanyeol shirtless holding their babies against his skin sniffing them contently “ what are you doing” he asked slowly but painfully sitting up it felt as tho there was an elephant on top of him. 

“They like it ...they smell just like you”the younger pouted giving his best aegyo “Yixing left you medicine to drink” he added nodding his head towards the bedside. 

Face scrunching as he drank the bitter liquid the small brunette sat back again blushing as Chanyeol kept starting at him “what? Stop it stop staring at me like that?” he whined biting his bottom lip “you still look beautiful even more so than the day I realised I was in love with you Baekhyun” the younger spoke his deep voice smooth and assuring almost silk like , Baekhyun going redder as he pulled his blanket up over his face just past his nose his eyes the only give away of how big he smiling.


	4. The way you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there is abuse in this one please be warned that if such issues are sensitive for you please do not read this chapter I do not want to upset anyone or reopen wounds for people so please just skip this one or read many of my other fics or see you next chapter (note I’m really bad at this “here is a warning thing” sorry)

Trying to cover his haggard breaths with one hand and holding the wardrobe closed as much as he could with the other willing it to stop shaking ,Jongdae couldn’t help the flinch his body made when whom he was hiding from shouted on him and heavy footsteps headedup the stairs.

Eyes clenched shut tight as he started to silently pray that the other would pass out once he saw the bed and no sign of him hoping that the older had just enough to drink so he could sneak out , but for him miracles don’t exist.

Junmyeon laughed lowly as he eyed up the closed wardrobe “so you want to play games today Jongdae ah? Pfft you know I hate games right you little bitch” he spoke up laughing leaning against the doorframe a bottle of clear spirit hanging loosely in his hand , rubbing his face he groaned “how long are you gonna think I don’t know you’re there ?HUH? ANSWER ME!” He shouted throwing the bottle at the wardrobe doors. 

Covering his head with his arms as the doors were pulled open one breaking as it had snapped back on its hinges, Jongdae tried to resist the pull of the older’s grip as if the wardrobe would swallow him whole and save him but he was dragged out onto the wet glass covered floor, parts of his skin stinging from the contact of the alcohol seeping into the small fresh cuts on his arms and face. 

Head forced up and back as a firm grip found his black locks , Junmyeon hovering over him the smell of soju filling his nostrils ,holding back his wretching as the scent made him feel physically sick as the older growled into his left ear “you deserve so much more pain for what you’ve done today Jongdae ah ,do you think you could hide from me hmmm were you going escape hmm?” The brunette spat out with venom , the grip tightening causing Jongdae to cry out as his head was slammed down onto the ground. 

“Why didn’t you runaway back then when I had him WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!” Junmyeon screamed pushing over the wardrobe. Curled up into a ball shoes ,boxes and clothes on hangers fell onto him Jongdae peered out cautiously seeing that the bed had stopped the piece of furniture from fully landing on him.

Shaking Jongdae crawled out from underneath on the opposite side “you know it wasn’t my choice either “ he mumbled regretting his choice to answer as the older clambered over the object between them, held by his throat he was slammed against the wall “you will never replace him you are cheep filthy ugly whore you are nothing to me nothing but a cum rag” the brunette spat out through gritted teeth hands clenching tighter round the other neck eyes focused on the paling of the younger’s skin. 

Jongdae’s hands that were clawing at the older’s to let go fell to his sides legs going limp ,maybe this was the miracle he would be granted. 

Air rushing back into his lungs burning, stinging needles shooting along his limbs as he was flung onto the bed. The ringing in his ears subsiding as he heard sobbing , shakily sitting up he watched as Junmyeon was on his knees crying “I can’t even kill you because I would be breaking a promise I made to him” he sobbed head in hands.

The black haired male pushing the wardrobe back in place “then let me leave, tell them I was having an affair and skipped country force them to take me out of the contract” he started picking up the clothes to put in the laundry basket that was flung aside “paint me to be that ugly person you think I am that way you can be happy you could find him again” he added looking at his bloody and bruised reflection at the corner of his eye. 

“He got married today my hope of happiness is ruined he found love again so even if I got rid of you I could never be happy” the older sniffed as he crawled onto the bed “so I’ll make you suffer instead ...I love the way you scream in pain instead” he replied ,yanking the younger towards him pinning him down on his stomach as he tugged the younger’s sweats down trying to avoid the thrashing as he forced his way inside smiling as he took in Jongdae’s scream


	5. The way you torture me when you smile

why is he just staring at me? Wait am I staring at him oh god I am Junmyeon look away LOOK AWAY! the blond argued with himself internally wide eyed turning to put the book back on the shelf trying but failing to look distracted by other books in the store , body tensing as he heard a snicker behind him did he just laugh at me? “you’re quite cute when you panic”a soft voice spoke up beside him “wh wha excuse me?” Junmyeon squeaked. 

The light brown haired man smiling scratching the back of head as he looked away briefly, licking his dry lips he cleared his throat before holding out a hand “I’m Yixing nice to meet you” he added waiting. Junmyeon looked between the others hand and face mainly on the dimples but slowly returned the handshake “Junmyeon and I’m still confused” the blond replied blushing. 

Junmyeon could tell that his face was red as the younger stared at him wondering why he agreed to this coffee , he did admit to himself that it might of been that the brunette is quite nice looking he also seemed friendly enough apart from the weird staring “sorry I asked you to join me me but suddenly I’m at lost of what to say or do” Yixing spoke leaning back in his seat “well we could start with our ages I guess” the older suggested sipping his drink. 

Yixing grinned after teasing the other multiple times over their age gap as small as it is ,clearing his throat Junmyeon tried to change the subject “so why did you leave China for Seoul?” The younger nodded “I’m studying medicine last year” 

“Oh a doctor?”

“No pharma well medical research on how medicine works you?” 

“Uh well uhhh me and work are seeing other people right now” Junmyeon sighed playing with the edge of the cup how do I tell him that I’m in a good well to kept family he internally cringed. 

“You’re cute when you pout too” Yixing broke the silence leaning over the table “it’s ok to say you don’t have a job plus you paid I saw the card but I thought you were cute before that” he shrugged laughing at the older’s stunned face “YAH! Stop calling me cute” the brunette shrieked sending the other in a fit of laughter. 

Junmyeon stared at the number left in his phone a few days ago with the read message of “hey” he knows he should reply but how does one text back casually ,flirty or sensually , he thinks if he leaves it alone long enough it might fizzle out and he’ll never see the cute guy with with the nice hair and dimples that appear whenever he smiles brightly. 

Baekhyun stares at his best friend and sighs he’s been ignored for way too long and needs to entertain himself , grabbing the older’s phone he quickly stands on his chair after pressing the call button ignoring all the protests of “Byun Baekhyun what the fuck are you doing” and the “give it back omg what are you doing”. 

“Junmyeon hey” the blond heard down the line “ah sorry no I’m his best friend Byun Baekhyun I’m calling to arrange a date for you two because myeoni is being over dramatic and staring at his phone screen for too long and ignoring me his best friend” Baekhyun ranted as Junmyeon sank back into his chair hiding his face in his hands. 

Yixing chuckled from the other side “he is a little shy” he spoke up “mmhmmm so when are you free to take him out for a movie or dinner just anything so he can eventually get laid he’s free anytime” the short blond asked using his foot to keep the wide eyed red faced brunette away from the phone.

“Oh well we’ve already gotten to the last part” the med student bluntly spoke up ,Baekhyun eyes widened as he tilted his head looking at his friend who know sat back down head to toe red “but a movie sounds good tell him I’ll meet him at the one beside the park at 8! And oh thank you for helping I was getting kinda worried that he didn’t like me” Yixing added “no problem glad to help he’ll be there byeeeee” Baekhyun replies before hanging up. 

Not looking up head back into his hands Junmyeon sighed “don’t even think about” he huffed “I don’t know what you mean” the blond answered ,looking up Junmyeon heaved a heavier sigh as he saw the shit eating grin of his best friend. 

“Ok yes fine we did it happy now , your best friend got freaky with what I can only describe as a sex god sent to earth to either torture me or save me from you!” Junmyeon declared hands up and spread in the air before falling back into the cool leather of his chair. 

DING 

The pair staring at the phone in Baekhyun’s hand “what is it?” The older asked waiting for a reply watching other’s eyes go wide again as he slowly placed the phone screen side down “you gonna need to wear those tight jeans and be thankful it’s not a meal you’re going for” confused the brunette grabbed his phone looking at the message , licking his lips as he stared at the photo of a damp looking Yixing fresh out of the shower with just a towel on. 

“Yep torture” he spoke smiling


	6. The way you broke my heart

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing ,standing frozen as the anger slowly began to rise through his body ,hands trembling. 

“Jun it wasn’t an easy thing to decide” Kris spoke fingers fumbling with the loose threads on his jeans unable to look the younger in the eye ,Junmyeon head snapped towards the brunette “wasn’t easy I ... fuck you it wasn’t easy THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!” The shorter screamed startling the older to finally look up “you know why” he quietly answered head falling back down into his hands. 

“But I thought we fixed that I thought the company were going to lift the pressure off a little” the shorter sighed pushing his hair back out of his face before sitting beside Kris on the bed. 

“As soon as you guys went back the last time they just ... it got worse why do you think Yixing feels out of it most of the time it’s too much jun even for him” Kris shrugged “and I just need to be with my family right now” he added before standing up a hand gripping his wrist “but we’re you’re family too at least I thought I was...” Junmyeon protested his voice cracking as tears threatened to fall. 

Kris turning round taking a hold of the hand gently squeezing it “I’m sorry Junmyeon I love you but I need to do this “he spoke biting the inside of cheek trying hard not to let his own tears fall. 

The shorter standing up wrapping his arms round tightly “no I won’t let you leave me” fingers digging into the older’s shirt ,face buried into the others chest. Kris wrapping his own arms round ,his right hand gently stroking through the younger’s hair “I will always love you Junmyeon always” he finally broke the heavy silence in the room wiping the smaller blond’s tears away leaning down leaving a soft longing kiss on the others lips moving away as arms dropped from his waist. 

Junmyeon flopped back onto the bed watching the other leave, his entire body shaking as he sobbed loudly in his hands as his heart broke into a thousand pieces, body sliding off the edge as he clung onto the sheets wailing into them.

The next morning Junmyeon sat at the table in one of the rooms at the hotel face blank eyes red and puffy , he knew what the managers were talking about he zoned them out trying best not to hear it again but the other members reactions making it hard “kris’s decision to leave has made it so that now you all have to work harder don’t forget we are in the middle of a comeback kids” one manager mainly in charge of the exo m members spoke rolling his eyes. 

The chair falling back as the blond abruptly stood up “its shit from you lot and the bullshit you put us through that has made this happen not him CAN YOU FUCKING BLAME HIM?!!” Junmyeon cried out startling everyone in the room gaining no answer his shook his head in disgust storming out “don’t talk to me unless it’s about schedules I’ll be in my room” he finished.


	7. The way you use me

Sweat covered bodies , hands gripping hips pressed against chests ,grunts and moans filling the air in a constant ringing.

Jongdae throwing his head back as he was bucked up into letting out a squeal before instantly pushing down craving the electric feeling he keeps receiving as he kept himself bouncing. 

Gritting his teeth Chanyeol fought back his release as the smaller was riding him ,clenching around feeling if it was any tighter his dick might fall off but did he want it to stop? Hell no. 

Flipping the older brunette on his back, pushing the shorter’s legs up onto his shoulder he plunged himself back revelling in the tight heat , drinking in the whimpers as he leaned in latching his lip and teeth against the sweet spot between the older’s neck and should as he began to snap his hips slowly. 

He couldn’t stop his legs from shaking , the feeling spreading up his body his dick throbbing and twitch. Panting his hands couldn’t find purchase anywhere or he really couldn’t feel his own fingertips as he whined and begged shamelessly as the younger wrecked his body. 

Sitting taking gulps of air as he pushed the hair away from his face staring down at his hyung in a complete mess , stomach covered in both their cum. The taller slowly stood up his own legs like jelly, he reached for his water gulping down half before helping the smaller sit up “Dae hyung drink water first don’t sleep yet” he warmly spoke helping the other drink. 

Jongdae opened his eyes to a dark room , the covers wrapped around him clean underwear on a fresh bottle of water and some painkillers on his bedside. Sighing he sat up wincing slightly from the pain as he reached out for the pills, a knock at his door followed by a head poking in “Jongdae ah need help?” Minseok asked coming in the younger shaking a few seconds passed as he quickly nodded when the red head sat down leaning into him. 

Minseok stroking the younger’s head “you need to stop letting him do this to you” he sighed “he keeps telling you he’s going to leave him but he never does and it’s hurting you he’s hurting you” he added as the younger nodded “I try but he... I I just can’t help believing him hyung he just.. I’m just week against him” Jongdae tried to explain biting back his tears while the elder held him tight nodding.


End file.
